


Please

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike asks Xander for something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrianaPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BrianaPotter).



> ...a little prezzie for Briana
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, Jun. 1st, 2009

*********

Spike nuzzled Xander’s unruly curls, licking a strip up the side of the mortal’s neck before taking his earlobe into his mouth and suckling softly. “Please, pet? Do it again?”

“Spike…” Xander was panting- no one should be this turned on while wearing this much clothing.

“Please, you know what it does to me.” The vamp’s silken voice was breathing cool tantalizing air over Xander’s neck as he spoke in sensual whispers.

Tenderly, the blond let his fangs elongate to scrape lightly across his lover’s flesh. “Xaaaaannnnnnnnddddddeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr,” he purred, the vibrations sending licentious shivers down the dark mortal’s body.

“Not fair,” gasping at the wonderful torment Spike was putting him through.

Spike smirked into his boy’s neck, grinding his hard-on against Xander’s ass. “Mm-hmm,” the vamp agreed unremorsefully. One hand holding the young man’s hip, the other cupping and teasing his denim trapped erection.

“Ohhhh,” Xander moaned, his voice a guttural sound deep in his chest.

Another squeeze and grind, and Xander was all but collapsing into his vampire’s arms; a soft rolling noise reverberating through both their bodies.

A smile, from ear to ear, threatened to split the vamp’s face- Xander was purring.


End file.
